


The Wronged and the Wicked

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And after everything, this just isn't fair. This takes the cake. This is the end of the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wronged and the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladyeni for International Women's Day 2012.

Thalia freezes.

Of course she freezes. This isn’t fair. This shouldn’t be allowed to happen.

Luke is her friend. Luke is…

Everything she ever wanted. And now she has to kill him, and after spending almost all of her life being chased and turning into a tree, well, this just isn’t fair. This takes the cake. This is the end of the line.

She wants to throw down her spear and shout that she’s _had enough._ That this is too much. That she can’t take it anymore, that she won’t do _this,_ anything else, just please not this.

She feels like she has been screaming about that all her life: that it isn’t fair. Like it has never stopped, all of this crap that they take.

If this were Luke, he wouldn’t hesitate.

And it’s Luke she has to kill.

She levels her spear, the moment of hesitation over, and strikes.

It might be the wrong thing to do, but it’s what she does, and if it saves the lives of the few friends she has left, then she won’t regret it.

She won’t.


End file.
